hogwarts has gone CRAZAY!
by sweet-sista
Summary: the title pretty much explains it ... its odd.


HOGWARTS HAS GONE CRAZAY!  
  
It seemed to be a normal day at Hogwarts It was the middle of the kids' 6th year and Harry woke up early to a snowy morning. The red headed boy on the bed next to him was snoring loudly. Harry put on his uniform and robe and made his way to the gryffindor common room and didn't expect anyone to be awake.  
  
He was at the last stair until he suddenly stopped surprised to see Oliver Wood.  
  
'uh Oliver what are you doing up so early' Harry asked still shocked ' HARRY' Oliver said startled 'oh I just couldn't sleep Harry' he said quickly Oliver was covering something.. 'whats that' Harry exclaimed  
  
'what Harry I have nothing .why don't you go to back to bed?' Oliver said nervously 'Is that a book and a wand' Harry said to the tall boy in pyjama's 'HARRYI HAVE NOTHING NOW I AM GOING BACK TO BED' Harry stood there puzzled he had only been awake for less than 15 minutes and something weird had happened.after all many weird things happened . well of course it would be rather odd you're in a giant school filled with hundreds of witches and wizards. A few minutes later Ron cam running down the stairs already dressed 'heya harry. bad night' Ron said smiling 'OH MY GOD RON WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR HAIR'.. Harry said with wide eyes 'what.what are you talking about? I have done nothing to my hair..Why? whats wrong with it?' while talking Ron made his way to a close by mirror in the room Ron's voice went low and barely able to understand 'my hair its ...Blue?' he exploded 'WHAT THE HELL? MY HAIR IS BLUE! WHO DID THIS' he said furiously  
  
'I dunno' said harry trying not to laugh. A crowd of kids walked in and started laughing and pointing at the blue haired boy ..Harry quietly said to ron ' Ron but when I woke up your hair was red?' Ron went very very quiet and his eyes went rather glassy. Hermione had walked in with Neville Longbottom .  
  
Neville laughed 'Ron blue suits you' Ron glared at Neville 'did you try doing a spell which went wrong.Ron' asked Hermione 'NO U ASS I AM NOT THAT STUPID' Ron yelled ' well I would expect you to do something like this' Hermione stopped half way through her sentence when her eyes stared at the boy walking down the stairs she was staring at.. Seamus Finnigan she quickly looked down.  
  
'whats the matter with you' harry asked looking at Hermiones red face ' Nothing..nothing whatsoever'  
  
Seamus the loud ass that he is came walking jollely up to the four kids 'hey people wass..Hangin'  
  
he said loudly Hermione looked down again turning even redder ' what..why are you talking like that Seamus' Neville asked ' what dawg I aint talking lyk nuttin' 'WHAT? SPEAK ENGLISH MAN'  
  
Ron yelled ' you brudda'z aint dope' Seamus said shaking his head walking away Hermione quickly followed ' Seamus I think that homie gee stuff is cool hehe' Hermione said shyly seamus smiled Breakfeast passed very quickly in the great hall there were kids with all sort coloured hair there was one girl in hufflepuff with a huge affro and a boy in Ravenclaw who kept screaming in foreign languages.  
  
The Kids had Potions 1st but something was different it was professor Snape he.. was wearing tight white pants .the kids sat down and stared at there potions teacher 'what the hell is going on he's got spandex pants on' harry whispered to Ron The Potions teacher spoke 'so girls and boys where going to..' He trailed off Harrys eyes went wider than ever Professor Snape had a high nasily voice..like a gayman.  
  
'and I use to think that snape was scary before' Ron said gulping the class ended and Ron and Harry made there way quickly out of the classroom Draco came from behind 'Potter you've done this haven't you?, look at Crabbe he has a. well erm' Draco stopped. Crabbe turned around to find half a broom sticking out of his erm. ' you better not do anything to me potter.. or you'll pay' draco said angrily the three boys stormed off. Most teachers were happy about what had happened to Crabbe because as he walked he swept the floors.  
  
*I was a bit loopy when writing this (my 1st fan fic) I know its pretty BAD! But bear with me Its late and I am high on sugar Review please * 


End file.
